Gestalt (manga)
Viz Media | publisher_other = Egmont Manga & Anime | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Monthly GFantasy | first = 1992 | last = February 2001 | volumes = 8 | volume_list = }} is an 8-volume fantasy manga series by Yun Kōga and published by Square Enix and later by Ichijinsha that later spawned a two episode OVA series. Plot The story circulates around a mysterious and dangerous island referred to simply as "G". A long time ago, a powerful god named Gestalt was banished to the earth and he had found refuge in the island known as G. To utter the name for which it stands is forbidden, for people were so afraid of the wrath of the god that they considered his name a curse. Father Olivier is a priest who has left his order and traveled to the island of G in order to discover the truth behind it. He ends up making the acquaintance of a young girl named Ohri, who turns out to be quite adept in magic. Meanwhile, the head of the order has hired a dark elf, Suzu, to track down Olivier and bring him back. Suzu finds him easily enough. However, she hadn't anticipated the powerful sorceress in his company, Ohri. The girl disposes of Suzu for the moment, and she and the Father continue on. As if things weren't rough enough, the island of G has its share of monsters and magic-users to get in the way of their travels. Media Manga The manga was first serialized in Square Enix's Monthly GFantasy in between 1992 and 2001. The series' 8 collected volumes was then republished by Ichijinsha under the imprint, Zero-Sum Comics. The manga is also licensed in English by Viz Media. Volume list | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2690-5 | ChapterListCol1 = | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2691-3 | ChapterListCol1 = | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2692-1 | ChapterListCol1 = | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2693-X | ChapterListCol1 = | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2694-8 | ChapterListCol1 = | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2695-6 | ChapterListCol1 = | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2696-4 | ChapterListCol1 = | Summary = }} | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-2697-2 | ChapterListCol1 = | Summary = }} Drama CDs There were 2 drama CDs that were commercially released by Square Enix. The main cast were Kae Araki as Ouri and Takehito Koyasu as Olivier. The first drama CD was released in September 1994 while the second drama CD was released in March 1996. OVA There was an OVA adaptation directed by Osamu Yamasaki with music done by Toshiyuki Ōmori as well as casting assistance by 81 Produce. The OVA was licensed in English by Media Blasters. The same cast for the drama CDs was used for the OVA. Novels There was a 2-part light novel written by Chizuru Yoshikawa with illustrations by the original author, Yun Kōga titled as . The novels were published by Square Enix under the imprint, GFantasy Novels while the first part of the novel was published in March 1999 and the second part of the novel was published in August 1999. See also *Gestalt References External links *Vol.1 review by ANN * * Category:Anime of 1997 Category:Drama audio recordings Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Manga of 1992 Category:Manga published by Gangan Comics Category:Shōnen manga Category:Yun Kōga Category:Anime OVAs de:Gestalt (Manga) ja:超獣伝説ゲシュタルト ru:Gestalt